Babysitter Lopez
by NyanCookiez
Summary: Brittany's parents are out for the day, and they know that Brittany can't take care of the baby herself. This is the job for the babysitter. Brittana. AU.
1. New Girl In Lima

**Babysitter**

_[Summary:] When Brittany's parents are in need of help from a babysitter, that's when Brittany finally realizes what love truely means. AU, Brittana. R&R!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! This is my first fic, so um, I just got this crazy idea for this story. Thought why not, and then published it :P

Since this is my first, please no rude reviews? I mean, I won't expect everyone to love this story but I just can't stand rude comments. If you don't like the story, click the 'x' button there on the tab.

This is all of my A/N now. For now, just enjoy reading the story ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany <strong>woke up with the smell of pancakes flowing up from the kitchen. She quickly stood up and slipped on her duck slippers and stumbled out of the door to the kitchen.

"Hey honey," said the mother, Catherina, while flipping pancakes on the pan, one-handed. "Sirup's in the cabinet."

"Thanks," Brittany replied and got the sirup from the cabinet. She took a plate and took some stacks of pancakes, stacking them by one on one. She took some butter, and placed it in the middle. Then she let the sirup land on the pancakes, and when she thought it was enough, she got a knife and a fork, and sat by the kitchen table and began to eat her delicous(ly) breakfast.

"Hey, honey," Her dad, Jared, said, his eyes sticking up from the newspaper. "You will meet a babysitter today. She is going to take care of the baby, since you know what happened last time..."

Of course Brittany remembered. It was a total chaos, and hours of yelling from her parents. She knew that she would never babysit her sister again, even though she was 4.

"Ok. But, where are you guys going?" Brittany said lifting an eyebrow with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I'm going to go on a '2 days field-trip' with the kids." Since her father was a teacher, she knew that he had to do his job correctly. She always did. "And your mother is going to that so called relaxation trip or what so ever."

"Oh." Brittany replied, looking at her pancakes. "Alright..."

"Don't worry honey," Catherina said sipping from her cup of coffee. "I bet the babysitter is really nice."

"I know... But... I will just miss you." Brittany replied.

"Aww, we will too. But now," Jared looked at the clock. "You have to eat up or I will have to drive you to school."

Brittany ate up her breakfast and dashed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Once she was finished, she walked to her room, getting her uniform and socks from her wardrobe. She put them on, and she slipped on her tennis shoes. Looking at the mirror, she put her hair up to a ponytail, and smiled to her own reflection. Before heading out the door, she took on her jacket and bag, gave her parents a hug, and kissed Lord Tubbington on the head.

The sun was shining, and not a single cloud on the sky was found. She smiled at the birds in the tree chirping highly and flapping they're wings for the warmth from the sun.

"Britt!" Yelled her best friend, Quinn, from a bench on the bus stop. Seeing her best friend, she quickly jogged to her and quickly engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Quinn," sang Brittany. She smiled at her best friend. Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader. She was her best friend, and they met since they were in diapers and baby clothes.

"Puck said that he was going to pick us up," said Quinn glancing at her phone.

"Us?" Brittany said raising up an eyebrow.

"Yeah," laughed Quinn. "You don't want to sit in the bus, now do you?"

"No." Replied Brittany.

"Ok, then Noah is picking us up." Quinn said.

* * *

><p>Just as Quinn replied, Puck honked from the car which means that they were going in. They quickly sat at the backseat, chit-chatting the rest of the trip. When Puck yelled that they were there, they got out of the car and headed for the door.<p>

"So, have you heard of this girl moving in Lima?" Quinn asked.

"No, what's her name?" Brittany asked, quizzical eyes looking at Quinn.

"Santana Lopez, I think." Quinn said, placing a finger on her chin.

"Wow. Never heard." Brittany said, opening the door and went inside with Quinn. And so the bell rang.

"I will meet you at lunch. See you pretty-Britty." Quinn grinned and headed off to class.

Brittany walked over to her class and took a seat. The teacher was standing in front of the blackboard, with an unknown face in front.

"Hello students. I believe we have a new student here," The teacher smiled. "Name and description, please."

"Um..." The spanish girl smiled shyly. "My name is Santana Lopez, I just moved in to Lima, I'm 17 and I'm spanish."

"Hot." Came out from the humongous mouth of a jock.

"Thank you Santana. Now, take a seat next to Brittany, please." The teacher said pointing to the table next to the Dutch.

"Hey, I'm Santana," The Spanish smiled.

"Brittany's the name." Winked Brittany.

"Ok class, enough chit-chat." The teacher said and turned. "Open books page 152."

* * *

><p>"I'm so hungry," Quinn whined as she was waiting impatiently at the cafeteria line.<p>

"Be patient Quinney," Brittany said. "It's alright, you can hold."

"I hope so." Quinn said closing her eyes and relaxed as Brittany massaged her shoulders smoothly.

"Next," the fat cafeteria lady said with a grumpy frown.

When the two cheerleaders got their food, they sat at the cheerleader table and ate while the others chit-chatted.

"Have you heard about Santana Lopez?" one cheerleader asked the others.

"Uhuh, heard that she is hot." She said taking a bite of her lunch.

"I know! So jealous," rolled the other's eyes.

* * *

><p>Brittany dropped her bag on the floor as she sat on the couch, turning on the tv.<p>

"Hey honey," Jared said kissing her head. "How was school?"

"Boring." Brittany said and stuck her tounge out on the side.

"Figured you would say that," laughed Jared. "I'm leaving now ok? Mom has already left."

"Bye dad." Brittany said and hugged him. "Be careful."

"I will." winked Jared. "See you honey." He waved and walked out of the door. Now it was only Brittany and her little sister.

* * *

><p>The door rang for 10 minutes later. Brittany stood up and took the door.<p>

"Hey. I'm Santana Lopez and I will-" Santana said and looked up only to see Brittany. "Oh! Brittany, hey."

"Hey Santana. Are you the babysitter?" Brittany asked.

"Yup." Winked Santana. "Now where is little Bethany?"

"In her room." Brittany said.

"Ok, we need to feed her y'know." Winked the Spanish and went up the stairs to find the door of the baby. When she saw signs and sort of stuff, she opened the door and picked up the baby, and left the room to head to the kitchen.

"What are we going to feed her with?" Brittany asked.

"Warm milk. But not too warm." Answered the Spanish. She opened the fridge to find the bottle in its place, and put it in the microwave to be warm.

"Soo... Want me to cook for us too?" The Spanish smiled sweetly.

"Ok! But I will help you." The Dutch smiled warmly and sat down on the chairs with the Spanish.

"So... What about spaghetti?" The Spanish ask, already taking up the pasta.

"Yummy! I love spaghetti." Brittany said with a dreamingful look on her face. The Spanish chuckled and put the pasta on boiling water.

The beeping sound came from a microwave signaling that it was finished. Santana lifted the baby and took the bottle out, and fed the baby carefully.

"Wow. You just look so...Peaceful." Brittany blurted out.

"Yeah, I'm good with kids. I had a sister..." Santana said smiling when she was feeding the baby.

"Had? Did she pass out?" Brittany said, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah... At such a young age, I want her to be comfortable and relaxing to wherever she is. I... I'm stuck with Mamá now. And I want to make money since she gets low money from her work." Santana pointed out and when Bethany finished her bottle, Santana began to rub Bethany's back.

"What are you doing right now?" Brittany asked with quizzical eyes.

"Oh, making her burp." Santana smiled. "Ay, can you look at the pasta?"

"It's still hard." Brittany whined.

"It's okay. Just start with the tomato sauce. I figured it out that we should've start with the sauce anyway." Santana said.

"Oh, alright." Brittany said and gave a smile.

It was total silence in the room until Bethany released a big burp. The two teen's laughed and continued to make the spaghetti while watching over Bethany.

* * *

><p>"She's sleeping," Santana whispered. "I will carry her upstairs." Santana said and dissapeared in the stairs and came back later.<p>

"I'm tired." Brittany pouted.

"Me too. Let's eat the Spaghetti and then we can watch a movie?" Santana smiled.

"Yay!" Brittany smiled. "Thank you for helping me, San." Brittany hugged her and finally realised that she used her a nickname.

"Ahah, thank you for helping me... Uh... Britt." Winked the Spanish. "Anyway, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Ummm..." Brittany blushed.

"Com'on, what is it?" Santana chuckled.

"Weeelllll... I just wish for Lady and the Tramp." Brittany said, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, don't feel ashamed. It's okay, everyone has they're favorites." The Spanish smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Brittany blurted out. Normally, people would say 'What a loser!' or 'Seriously, Britt? That's a movie for 5 and over.'

"I will get a blanket to keep us warm." Santana smiled and took a blanket from a cabinet in the washing room. She put it over them after she inserted the CD and the plate on they're laps.

"Yum. This is the best I've tasted so far." Brittany smiled.

"I know. I know, thanks to the awesome cook, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez!" Santana winked.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't even burn the stove this time..." Murmured Brittany.

The two ate they're spaghetti fastly enough and watched the rest of the movie. The two were so tired, that the rest of the day turned black for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, don't judge me. I'm only 11 and I know this isn't a quite good story. But hey, I did my best to write good!

Next update will be next week. Sorry, but I am occupied this week. I promise, next week. ;)

My leg hurts so badly. Probably from that little relay race practise... And the soccer... And that game of tag =_=

Curse you teachers making us so tired!

Anyway, I gotta go, so this is my update for nowwwwww...

Bay Bay :)


	2. Santana shows her true identity

**Babysitter Lopez.**

**A/N: **Hey guys! First, I just want to thank you all for reviewing. It really encouraged me to go further :D

Second, I apologize for the long wait. But hopefully, you'll forgive me. :)

Ok, I will make sure this chapter is longer than the first. Because the first, I didn't like, have so much ideas for that. But now I got some and I want to share them.

Shizznuts. Can't believe there is going to be a half-year's test (Math)... Wish me luck! :3

Ok, now, it's probably time for the story... Hehe... Ok, here it is. Enjoy my lovable readers!

This chapter has mild language... XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I own black bags under my eyes... FML T_T

* * *

><p><strong>It <strong>was 3 AM in the morning when Santana woke up due to the crying sounds coming from upstairs.

Not wanting to wake up Brittany, she ran silently up the stairs, and carried Bethany while she cooed in her ear.

"Shh... It's ok, Santana's here..." Santana cooed. "Hmmm... You can't be sleeping anytime soon... Want me to sing for ya?" Santana grinned.

It was obvious Bethany sure wanted the Spanish to sing for her. After trying to catch the notes coming from the Spanish, Santana thought of a soft song.

She rocked Bethany back and forth, and started to sing in her ear softly.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around, and you knocked me off the ground from the start<br>You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home  
><em>

Santana grinned and rocked Bethany back and forth slowly. Watching Bethany almost close her eyes, she knew that she needed to keep singing.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<br>I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

Brittany woke up hearing someone singing up from the stairs. It wasn't Bethany, and sure wasn't her either. She opened her eyes only to find the Spanish gone. She stood up, and tip toed up the stairs and peeked inside the door. She saw Santana singing to Bethany, rocking her back and forth with her eyes blinking tiredly.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<br>You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

Santana never saw Brittany peeking inside the door. The reason was clearly because Santana was showing her back to the Dutch, and cannot see behind her.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Bethany's eyes were closed. Santana heard her breathing, and knew that she was all asleep. She softly took her back to her crib again, watching Bethany for a while and decided to head back. Meanwhile, Brittany saw Santana put Bethany back in the crib, so she dashed back to the sofa and jumped. Unluckily, Brittany didn't land on the sofa, but on the floor. Groaning in pain, the Spanish saw this and ran to Brittany.

"Oh my gosh! Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked with worry in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Umm..." Brittany groaned. She couldn't stand up. "Carry me to the sofa please?"

Hearing this, the Spanish did as Brittany desired. She sat on the other sofa, looking at Brittany.

"You... Heard me singing... Right?" Santana looked up. Her eyes weren't full of anger, but of fear. Fear by Brittany would diss her.

"Yeah... You're amazing." Brittany smiled with her cheeks turning pink. The Spanish giggled.

"Aww, thank you. I thought you would say I was bad as hell." Santana chuckled.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. I promise." Brittany smiled weakly, the pain still there due to the hard landing.

"Is there anything you want? Perhaps water or something?" The Spanish said with worry.

"Nah... Just want to lay here till the pain goes away." The two giggled softly and looked into each others eyes. This was the first time they really got eye contact. The Dutch looked deeply into the brown chocolate eyes of the Spanish. Meanwhile, Santana looked into Brittany's piercing blue eyes. The two blushed, and immediately looked away.

"Ummm... We better head off to bed... It's just 3:30 in the morning." The Spanish answered with a sheepish smile.

"Oh right... Umm... Santana?" The piercing blue eyes looked up at the Spanish.

"Yeah?" Santana answered back. She smiled sweetly at the Dutch.

"Umm... Cuddle me?" Brittany said turning red. The Spanish laughed softly, and slipped inside the covers. She took an arm around Brittany's waist, while Brittany smiled.

"Thanks. Night San." Brittany said, and fell to sleep.

"Night Britt. Sweet Dreams." She said, and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun rose and hit the eyes of Brittany. Brittany fluttered her eyes open, and closed them quickly again due to the sun's strong sunlight.<p>

Brittany was about to raise up, until she found out that the Spanish had pulled Brittany closer to her than she actually would. Like Brittany was a teddy bear. The Dutch blushed and decided it was time to wake up.

"San," Brittany cooed in the Spanish's ear. Santana fluttered her eyes open, and saw Brittany beaming at her. "Good Morning, San."

"Good Morning," The Spanish answered. It took like 20 seconds to find out that she has been pushing the Dutch closer than she thought. "Oops. Umm..." Santana took away her arms and smiled sheepishly.

The Dutch was kind of disappointed that the Spanish removed her arms from the comfortable embrace. Though, she understood that it would be awkward.

"I will make breakfast...?" The Spanish asked, waiting for Brittany's answer. Brittany shook her head, and the Spanish looked at her in confusion.

"I will, since you cooked last time." Brittany beamed. "Don't worry, I promise, I won't make them burned."

"Haha, well, if you say so..." The Spanish smiled warmly. The two stood up, and parted ways. The Spanish was changing her clothes and brushing her hair and teeth, and is going to check on Bethany. Brittany, however, is just mixing a mixture for pancakes. She hummed while flipping them, succesfully, and beamed every time she would flip them and see the other side unburned.

Santana came down, carrying Bethany. She placed Bethany at a stool, and made the milk that the baby desired. After she mixed them together, she put it in the microwave, and set it on time.

After it beeped, the Spanish took it out and fed Bethany carefully.

"Hey, thought about going to the mall today?" The Spanish asked with a smile. The Dutch gasped.

"Yes yes yes!" She chanted. Santana laughed.

"Ok, ok." Santana smiled.

* * *

><p>"San," Brittany whined. "I'm bored. It's going to be a long road trip and I don't want to get all sappy when I'm at the mall! I just get these color problems..."<p>

Santana laughed. "Ok, I will turn on the radio." She looked at the passengers seat, looking at Bethany who is sitting on that kiddie-chair, smiling widely at the Spanish. Smiling, she turned on the radio and fixed her gaze at the road.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song! San, sing with me!" Brittany smiled.

"Ok, ok." The Spanish laughed, and the two started singing.

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again<em>  
><em>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in_

Do you ever feel, already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's, still a chance for you  
>Cause there's a spark in you<p>

When the two sang, Bethany laughed and clapped. The two teenagers smiled after hearing Bethany's laughs and claps. Santana knew it was a hot day, so she figured she could roll down the windows. And she did so.

_You just gotta ignite, the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<br>Cause baby you're a firework  
>Common show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>Baby you're a firework  
>Common let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<em>

As they kept singing, they drove past a family looking weirdly at them. The two just laughed, and continued singing.

_You don't have to feel, like a waste of space  
>Your original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew, what the future holds  
>After a hurricane, becomes a rainbow<br>Maybe you're the reason why, all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time you'll know<em>

The two stared at each other. They smiled and deeply looked at each others eyes. Santana then fixed her gaze at the road, and Brittany was, again, disappointed.

_You just gotta ignite  
>The light and let it shine<br>Just own the night like the Fourth of July  
>Cause baby you're a firework<br>Common show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>Baby you're a firework<br>Common let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'<br>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Bethany once again, clapped. She perhaps loves to hear music. The three laughed, and hit the lyrics again.

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now its time to let 'em through<br>Baby you're a firework  
>Common show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y!<br>Baby you're a firework, common let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'<br>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own!  
>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Yelling out the last chorus, the two laughed like harder than before. They looked at each other and laughed again.

"We're gettin' near, Britt," Santana said with a smile. "Just gotta have to park."

"Ok," Brittany replied.

Santana parked in a parking lot near the entrance. The two opened the back, and took out the baby stroller, folding it out and put Bethany in there. They then walked in the entrance, and Brittany decided to go shopping for her sister.

"That's a good idea," Santana said with a smile. "Anyways, I gotta buy something for myself. I don't have so many clothes." The Spanish laughed softly and hugged the Dutch goodbye.

* * *

><p>Brittany turned around to find some baby clothes in a pile of folded clothes. She then looked and looked, and turned around with a baby dress in her hand, and she felt her heartbeat get faster and faster when she managed to find the stroller gone. She whipped out her phone and called Santana ASAP.<p>

"Yeah Br-" Santana was cut out by the sobs coming from the other line. "Britt, what happened? !"

"The... B-b-Bethany is gone! !" Brittany cried. "I can't believe I-I lost he-er."

"What! Don't worry Britt, were gonna-" Santana was cut out by looking out the window finding a man walk with a baby stroller. The baby stroller were awfully known, and that's when Santana snapped. 'Bethany' was stated on a "license plate" on the side of the baby stroller, and she dashed out without hanging the phone.

"Aye! You fucking dumbass!" Santana said and dashed to a man. The man turned around in fear.

"Wh-" The man was interrupted by Santana's fist connected to his face. She tackled him on the ground, and caught everyone's attention.

"You think you can get away with this you douche? YOU FUCKING STOLE THE FREAKING BABY! _Idiota! Te voy a matar! Y me aseguraré de que nadie va a encontrar su cuerpo!_" Santana yelled. Brittany gasped and headed off to that shopping store to where Santana said she was off to. And that's when she pushed the crowd away, and saw Santana ripping out hair-locks from a man.

"San! Stop! Police are coming over!" Brittany yelled out.

"Get her away from meee! !" The man cried, and police did came over. Exactly like Brittany said.

"Stop it!" The policeman yelled out, sternly. Santana stopped, and stood up from the guy, checking the stroller just to see Bethany crying. She then took the stroller, and picked up the baby.

"She... She... You fucking bitch! I will kill you-" The guy was held back by two policemen, who placed handcuffs on the guy.

"Is she alright?" Brittany said, wiping off tears.

"Just a little scared and depressed..." Santana said and rocked Bethany back and forth. She then put her back in the baby stroller, and turned to Brittany. "Britt, it's okay, alright? It wasn't your fault." Santana said and took Brittany in for a hug. Brittany wiped off more tears.

"I was so stupid for just turning my back at her like that..." Brittany said.

"Shhh..." Santana cooed. "No, you weren't." Santana pulled from the hug gently. She then wiped off tears with her thumb.

"Thanks Santana. You were there when I needed you..." Brittany smiled.

"Mhm.. And I will always be there." Santana winked. "Now give me a real smile." Brittany beamed. "Yes, that's more like it. Now, let's go back there and buy that dress you said you saw one time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And I'm stopping. Hope this was enough for you. A little romance between the two, and a bitchy Santana. Capiché?

I will update next week, Monday or Tuesday. When I feel like it. ;)

Alright, so we were just sitting in a ring around the gym, and that's when my crush was staring at my socks...? I was like, WTF?

I might be making a blog or tumblr or whatever that is called. Just to let you guys get informed about me and my boring life. If I feel like it. ;)

And the reason the two laughed when they were singing Firework, its because they were so "hyper like" xD

**Songs used: **Arms - **Christina Perri **and Firework - **Katy Perry.**

Anyways,

**Review, if you want to.  
>Put this on Alert.<br>Set this to favorites.  
>Subscribe!..<strong>

I love you guys! Now give me a review, niggahs. :*


	3. Secret, eh?

**Babysitter Lopez**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I wanna thank all of you for those who have reviewed, though I was surprised to see the amount of reviews when I posted one **myself!** For those who sent out that tip to others, I wanna gracefully send a really big thank you, because you all just made my day!

I wanna apologize if this story is wrong; though you can see I'm not that smart due to my age. But, if I do type anything wrong, please inform me. I will follow your instructions, if it does make a really big deal.

If this chapter isn't long enough, I apologize, but I really don't have any ideas for this chapter. Not so much, actually.

Oh, and Happy Valentines Day everyone! Te amo, mahal kita, I love you, Je t'aime, Jeg elsker deg, or however everyone says it ;)

I will answer all reviews at the end of the page.

For now, please enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, everything belongs to **Ryan Murphy. **

* * *

><p><strong>When <strong>the three girls came home from the mall, Santana decided to make dinner for Brittany and maybe her parents if they come home in that time. She bought burgers and hamburger bread before they left the mall, after shopping all what they needed.

"I will just head upstairs and chat with Quinn online, since it has been a really long and dramatic day." Brittany's sentence with the laugh was stuck in Santana's head as long as she could remembered. She loved hearing the Blonde laugh, it wasn't hysterical nor like a quiet cackle, it was... Soft.

Santana snuck out to the yard, where there was a swimming pool, gazebo, a little playground and a BBQ Grill. She found a box beside the grill, and inside the box contained charcoal, lighter fluid, lighter, and a grill spatula wrapped inside a plastic bag. Santana took the charcoal from the box, placing them in the center of the grill. She then piled them up. She poured lighter fluid, and waited for it to be absorbed. Santana then lit the grill, and waited minutes. She then looked satisfied, and began to grill the burgers.

* * *

><p>Quinneexxx says:<br>God Britt sooo bored x.x

Britt-Loves-LT says:  
>I know! Hey, do you know what happened in the mall today?<p>

Quinneexxx says:  
>Of course not, but tell me!<p>

Britt-Loves-LT says:  
>I was turning my back on Bethany in the stroller cause I was lookin for that cute dress, and a man came and took it out of nowhere! :O<p>

Quinneexxx says:  
>No way! What happened? ! :O<p>

Britt-Loves-LT says:  
>Well, I freaked out and called San, and she eyed the stroller out of the glass, and she saw that "liscence plate" that you bought for her birthday, remember?<p>

Quinneexxx says:  
>OMFG Night in shining armor :3<p>

Britt-Loves-LT says:  
>...Umm... Ah... :$<p>

Quinneexxx says:  
>Haha, got u there :D<p>

Britt-Loves-LT:  
>Wutever -.-<p>

Quinneexxx says:  
>Anyways, gotta go Britt byeee :*<p>

Britt-Loves-LT says:  
>Byee Quinn :*<p>

Brittany logged out, and out her mouth came out a sigh. She was pretty hungry, since they haven't gotten the chance to eat in the mall, due to the events. She then listened to her stomach grumble, and then when she breathed in air, there it came. The scent... of burgers. She leaped out of her bed and dashed into the kitchen. Sensing the smell a little bit further, she headed out to the yard, and saw Santana stacking burgers by one and one. Santana caught Brittany drooling, and laughed.

"Here." Santana said simply, giving a bacon cheeseburger to Brittany. Brittany then took a bite, and then gave Santana a thumbs up. Santana smiled, and took one burger to herself, and they walked to the swings, and sat down and began to eat.

"So... What are ya doing tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Oh... Well... Perhaps going for a jog," Santana replied, and took another bite of her burger.

"If you can... Can you pass by the park?" Brittany said, a small bit of hope raising in her voice.

"Okay." Santana grinned, and took another bite.

"These are delicious, San," Brittany smiled back and ate the last of the burger. She then took another one, and sat back to the swing.

"Thanks." Santana smiled.

"They're really juicy, crispy outside and it got a really good taste, San." Brittany said and took another bite of the burger.

"You don't say?" Santana laughed. "Well, got it from..." Santana's smile dropped down, and was replaced with a frown.

"I... I'm sorry. Did I do anything wrong?" Brittany asked fearful, noticing the Latina frowning. Santana looked up.

"It's nothing... I... Just got memories... of my father." Santana answered, staring at her burger.

"Oh... My... I'm sorry... But.. What happened to him?" Brittany asked.

"Well... He... Defended me." Santana smile appeared, but it was just a small one. Brittany looked at her, with a smile.

"Really? How?" Brittany asked, scooting a bit closer.

"Well... It's a long story... But this is how..." Santana replied, and began to tell the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_It was one of those rainy days, and Santana's father, Gabriel, was walking home from a picnic in the park. He was walking along with Santana, who was hugging her father so that she could get that warmth from him. He held the umbrella closer to Santana's side, and out of nowhere, came a robber. He had a mask on his face, so the two couldn't see his face. The path Gabriel and Santana was walking on was unfamiliar to the other people, so no one could ever see what was going on. Santana screamed, as she was dragged by the robber who put a gun close to her head._

_"Give me your money!" The robber answered, putting the gun close to Santana's head. "Or I'll blow her head in small pieces. Give me, now!" _

_"I will! But give her no harm, please," Gabriel begged, and took out his wallet. As soon as the robber took down the gun from Santana's head, Gabriel tackled the robber to the ground, and faced Santana._

_"Run, sweetie, please!" Gabriel said, punching the robber to his nose. All Gabriel got was a growl from the robber._

_"No! I... Can't! I won't!" Santana yelled._

_"Please! I will be fine. Just run and hide!" Gabriel said, and Santana followed his orders. She ran and ran and hid behind a big bush, not so far away._

_And that was when that sound came out. _

_That sound, making Santana's heart pound so bad._

_That sound, making Santana shake every inch of her body._

_That sound, shattering Santana's _heart.

_"No," thought Santana. "NO! He is alive! Please... Let him be alive..." Santana cried. Watching her father fall to the ground, the blood spreading and parting ways. The robber searched his pockets and took out Gabriel's wallet and ran away so fast as he could. Santana ran to her father and crouched._

_"Daddy..." Santana croaked out._

_"I'm sorry, Princess... Te amo y tu Mamá... Cuida de ella..."_

_"Help! Please! HELP!"_

* * *

><p>"I was so young..." Santana mumbled. "I can't believe he did that for me..."<p>

"...I'm so sorry..." The blonde answered and hugged Santana.

"It's alright." The Latina answered with a grin. And when it was about 10 seconds, the parents came in, smelling the scent of burgers.

"Do I smell... Burgers?" Jared asked surprised.

"Yep, and Santana made it all." Brittany grinned.

"Really? Wow! Thank you, Santana." Catherina answered with a smile.

"No problem." Santana said, grinning to them. After eating up her burger she went to the kitchen, and heated up the warm milk. She then carried Bethany downstairs, and then fed her slowly and carefully. She then lightly patted her back, and then when Bethany released a burp, she then let Bethany play at her Pack 'N Play. She then walked downstairs, slumping at the couch.

"Bored?" Brittany smiled. Santana nodded, her gaze stuck on the boring TV channel. "Wanna play on the Wii?"

"Sure." Santana stood up, and helped Brittany starting up the Wii. They then chose a game based on dancing, since Brittany wanted to, and Santana wanted to get more active.

"Good Luck, you'll need it." Brittany laughed.

"Aha, can't hear you, fans already chanting my name!" Santana teased. The two then started the game.

Santana could do the movements easily, but Brittany, was getting much a higher score and could already beat the movements in her every step. Eying the Blonde, she looked at how Brittany looked so serious when it came to dancing. Her every step would get a high score and every twirl would get a new record. Santana was really surprised to see such a girl with so much energy and passion, since she never even saw one do so. She smiled and then fixed her gaze at the screen.

* * *

><p>After what it seemed like 25 minutes of dancing, Santana collapsed on the ground, panting, huffing and sweating.<p>

"Sorry San, I didn't mean to worn you out." Brittany smiled sheepishly and extended her hand so that the Latina could rise.

"Oh, it's no problem. I got to get active, I guess." The Latina chuckled softly. The two stared at each others eyes just when Brittany was going to bow down and extend her hand and the Latina sitting on the ground, waiting for the hand. The two stared at each other.

_Wow... Her eyes... Are amazingly piercing blue almost like the ocean... So... _**beautiful. **Santana thought.

_Chocolate brown eyes... Are they that admiring? They are like the best eyes I've ever seen so far. _Brittany thought.

The two then found out what they were doing, and the both turned red.

"Umm... Let me help you, San." Brittany grinned.

"Thanks," Santana managed to let out, almost like a whisper. She then accepted Brittany's hand, and raised her body up. "Shit, is that the time? Sorry Britt, but I got to go."

"Oh." Brittany said and stared at the ground. "Thank you for... taking care of my sister and... Um... Uh, keeping me accompanied." The blonde laughed.

"You're welcome. Guess I'll see you at the park tomorrow?" The Latina took her things and headed for the door, her head turned to Brittany who was following her.

"Yeah. Um, you'll get the money tomorrow." Brittany smiled.

"Okay.. Bye." Santana waved, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Santana jogged and jogged until she finally reached the doorstep. She let out a tired sigh, before opening the door.<p>

"Santana?" A raspy, soft voice called out.

"Mamá." Santana answered simply. "I'm hoomee."

Her mother, Isabel, came to the hall and grinned at her daughter.

"So, were they nice?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a great time?"

"Awesome." Santana replied, letting out a huff of fatigue. She dropped her shoes, and slumped at the arm chair.

"Lazy ass," Isabel sighed, and Santana let out a soft chuckle.

"Ay, Mamá, what did you do when I was gone?"

"Well... I was cleaning up and looking at the album." Isabel answered with a small frown mixed up with a smile.

"Mamá..." Santana frowned. "Be strong. You know he is always up there watching us."

"I know! I just miss Gabriel so much." Isabel cried. Santana raised up and hugged her mother in a comfortable embrace. Pulling away gently, she wiped off tears with her thumb.

"Me too Mamá." Santana cooed.

After some minutes, Isabel was calm and let out a sigh.

"Just go upstairs, Sweetie. I'm alright." Seeming somewhat satisfied and assured, she walked up the stairs, and slumped at the bed. Letting out a yawn, Santana drifted in to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked out at her balcony, staring at the stars.<p>

_What... What's happening to me? Feelings I never felt before..._

Brittany stared and stared, until suddenly, a mix of confusion and shock appeared on her face.

_Do I like her? No Brittany... You don't... You love her... ARGH!_

It was a weird feeling fighting with herself, especially when it was about her feelings. She never had this experience before, she have dated several guys, but she never felt something for a **girl. **

_Brittany, no. You're a normal person..._

Brittany smacked her forehead.

_But everyone is normal! Even though what orientation! _

Brittany put her hands on her head. What was happening to her? Could it really be she was falling for **Santana? **Or was it just that she was just thinking about it?

_Just look at the picnic. It will be fine, when you look at her, you won't pass out. _

Brittany bit her lower lip. After getting tired, she dug under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany opened her eyes slowly. She let out a small yawn, before rising up and slipping on her duck slippers. After almost falling down the stairs, Brittany sat on the kitchen table, blinking her eyes plainly.<p>

"Someone looks tired," Catherina said, looking at Brittany who looked like a mess with her hair not brushed, face unwashed, and cute clothes on.

"Ugh... I'm so tired..." Brittany said and put her head down on the table.

"Honey, you better eat up or else you'll miss the picnic."

That got Brittany's attention. Brittany shot her head up, and scooped up some cereal with her spoon and munched them quickly. After eating, she drank up her juice, and dashed upstairs.

After brushing her teeth, Brittany dashed to her room and opened her wardrobe. Finding Black Harem Pants and a comfy grey top with thin white stripes, she quickly slipped them on and brushed her hair. She decided to let her hair down, and ran downstairs to fetch the picnic basket. After getting a red plaid blanket, some sandwiches, money and brownies, she seemed satisfied, and fetched her phone. She kissed her parents goodbye, and headed out for the door.

Quickly sending the Latina a message, she continued to go on further to the park.

**Hey, San. Sorry if I'm late, just woke up from a deep slumber zzz... Anyways, are ya comin? :) xo Britt**

The Latina shifted in her sleep when she heard her phone make a sound and vibrate. She stood up and checked to see what it was; and it was a message from Brittany, who said she was going now. The Latina whispered a 'Shiiit' and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Mamá, I will go on a picnic with Brittany." The Latina said to Isabel who was reading a newspaper. Santana toasted some bread, and just took butter for toppings.

"Okay, Sweetie." Isabel said, and grinned at her.

Santana ate the toasted bread quickly, and dashed upstairs to her bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she ran in to the bedroom, and threw on a plain navy blue sheer polo, and a pair white shorts. She decided to have her hair down, and took on her sunglasses. After getting some money and fetching her phone, the Latina answered Brittany's text, and ran out the door.

**Shiiit, I'm late too! I guess I was really tired last nite... x_x Anyways, heading for the park now, so get ready ;) xo San **

Brittany jumped from the sound of her phone, and took up her phone. Smiling at the text, Brittany let the blanket lay on the ground, and sat down on it, preparing sandwiches and sort.

"Britt!" Santana yelled out. Brittany looked up, and that's when the world turned slow motion for her. Santana's white shorts were showing off her smooth, bare legs that were so slim. And the sheer polo looked kind of tight, showing a bit of what kind of size Santana's breasts were.

"Britt?" Santana waved. Brittany blinked, and managed to get a smile forward.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry San. I guess I was day dreaming," Brittany turned pink, and smiled sheepishly. She patted to the spot next to her, and when Santana sat, she handed a sandwich to her.

"Thanks," Santana smiled sweetly. "Hey, do you wanna buy Slushies or ice creams later?"

"Sure." Brittany smiled, and the two began to eat their sandwiches.

* * *

><p>"I want a mint ice cream with chocolate bits," Brittany answered the ice cream guy, who handed her the exact ice cream she wanted.<p>

"Same for me," Santana answered, and the ice cream guy handed her the same ice cream as Brittany's. The two paid, and they walked off to where they were sitting again.

"Britt...?"

"Yeah?" Brittany answered, licking her ice cream.

"Can I tell you... A secret?"

"Sure! Whatever it is." Brittany grinned, and the Latina hesitated, and began talking.

"I...I-I'm a... L-l-l-lesbian..." the Latina answered, her head hanging down in shame.

"You are?" Brittany asked, shocked. "Hey... Don't... Don't frown. I don't care what kind of sexuality you have, Santana, as long as you're there..."

"R-really?" The Latina asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah. And I promise never to tell anyone about it."

"Thanks Britt..." The Latina's frown turned into a smile. Santana hugged Brittany as thanks, and the blonde turned pink.

"I-I-I... Bleh... Puh..." Brittany was now indeed red, so red that she was redder than the ketchup bottle. The Latina softly chuckled, and the two continued on to eat their ice creams by the warmth of the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, so this is it. I hope this is indeed enough, really, if not, I apologize. Brittany has now feelings for Santana, while the Latina has still some time for her to manage to gain feelings for Brittany too.

Update will be in the weekend, perhaps.

**Want to stay updated? **Put this in Story Alert.  
><strong>Like this story? <strong>Put this in Favorites.**  
>Want something to say? <strong>PM or Review.

**Review Replies : **

**lileyfan1415 : **Aww, thank you! Hopefully this was enough for you :) Thank you so much for reviewing and reading.

**jojoberry : **Sorreh, I'm not so smart xD But thank you for your review and for reading :D

**MattyBelkin: **Thank you! I'm sorry, but I guess I'll be following your orders. Thank you for reminding me about my mistakes, and thank you for making me make this story better. Thank you for your review, and thank you for reading :)

**dogsrock7699: **Awww, thank you :D Your name is cute :) thank you for reviewing and thank you for reading ;)

**Rivrop: **Awww, thanks! I really appreciate your review, and thank you for reviewing and reading :)

**Sinead: **Yep, 11. ;) Thank you, I now hear that too often xD Thanks for reviewing and reading ;D

**Brittana-loverxoxoxo: **Awww :3 Adore this comment! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading :)

**Thank you for your reviews, everyone! **


End file.
